


Prepare To ... Die?

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: Episode: s05e14 This Little Dick Went to Market, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, Getting Together, Sally thinks threats of violence counts as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Janice kicks Sally's butt in the gym
Relationships: Janice (3rd Rock from the Sun)/Sally Solomon
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 10





	Prepare To ... Die?

**Author's Note:**

> I would be surprised that I had to create a character tag for Janice since she was involved in a canon relationship, but well, this fandom isn't exactly big. Enjoy!

Her head was ringing, her vision was blurry, and every muscle group in her body was screaming at her to stop, but nothing was so injured as her pride. “I used to be the most dangerous thing in Ohio,” Sally told the ceiling of the Rutherford Police Department gym.

What she was pretty sure was the ceiling, at least. She blinked hard and tried to make the room stop spinning.

She was the most dangerous thing in this side of the galaxy too, but Janice did not need to hear about that. It would give her a good reason to kill her, Sally could admit, but there was a good chance she would not even succeed. Maybe if she ran her over with a car? But the Rambler was delicate, she would have to steal one. She could look into it.

And she did not really want to. She could admit that too.

Janice's face swam in front of hers. “Sally? Are you alright?”

Damn her, she actually sounded concerned. It was easier to hate her when she was just a rookie with a big reputation, a threat to her own tough-as-nails standing in this town. But Janice was nice. Soft inside.

But damn, strong as an ox.

She groaned and tried to rub at her eyes but only managed to smack herself in the face.

“Sally!” Janice lifted her to sitting way too easily. She _had_ to be a robot.

“I'd be madder if you being so strong wasn't so sexy.” She had not meant to say that. This was one of those weird human things, right? Like sneezing or insisting on liking long walks on the beach and then complaining about all the sand. Sometimes if humans got knocked on the head hard enough, they just started saying things they shouldn't.

Janice got a cute little grin on her face. “You think I'm sexy?”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Sally grumbled, rubbing at her face with more success. “You could crush my head with your thighs.”

Janice sat down next to her on the mat and smiled devilishly. “Want to try?”


End file.
